


You have no idea

by Anonymous



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eve is a NYPD detective and Villanelle is a smug asshole writer, F/F, Inspired by Castle (TV), two chapters story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eve Polastri is a NYPD detective who stumbles upon a series of murders, apparently inspired by crime mystery novels written by the successful, smug asshole, Villanelle Astankova.
They end up having to work together to find out who the killer is.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is purely self indulgent, I needed to see if I could do it and I've never wrote anything like this in english, so, that being said, this is just for fun, there's no deep meaning to it. Enjoy!_

If anyone can solve this murder, it's Detective Eve Polastri.

It was late, already close to midnight, when Eve and her partners, Kenny and Hugo, arrived at the crime scene, an abandoned building in downtown New York.

The victim's body, a woman about 26, with dark blond hair, thin, about 5'7", was lying on top of an old dark wooden table, in the center of the wide division on the ground floor of the abandoned building. There was broken glass everywhere, old newspapers, old office furniture, perhaps from the 90's, clearly, the building had been abandoned for many years.

Her body was positioned in a way that looked like she was sleeping, she seemed peaceful in that soothing position. But no, nothing in that morbid scenario was peaceful. Above the victim's eyes were two flowers, two yellow marigolds and partially covering her body and all around her, roses petals. Her hands were crossed over her chest, and she was impeccably dressed in a gray Armani suit.

This woman would have a profession of power, perhaps a lawyer. But, there were no signs of blood or visible lesions on the body. Eve approached it, circling the table slowly, attentive to all details, while the other two detectives collected evidence and spoke to the policemen who arrived at the scene first.

Eve took out her notebook and started writing down all the details, not for her, but for her colleagues, because the detective had already seen this scenario. Eve knew already the details perfectly, she just didn't know why and who committed this crime.

“Kenny, Hugo... please, I need your attention.”  
“I have already collected a few evidence that I've found, but I do not think they are relevant, they are just a few wrinkled flowers and an empty document folder.” said Hugo, walking to where Eve was.  
“I've seen this before. We won't find any relevant evidence…” Eve interrupted without taking her eyes off the body.

Kenny and Hugo looked at each other in disbelief, without realizing how their senior detective could have already solved this mystery.

Eve looked up from, tearing her eyes from body, to answer her partners, and with a faint smile of satisfaction,  
“We are facing a crime scene identical to one that is described in a crime mystery novel... And don't look at me like that, don't tell me that you two don't read?”

Not far from the crime scene, a major event for the release of Villanelle's latest book, was taking place on the terrace of a luxurious hotel with a breathtaking view of New York.

The event has the distinctive mark of the famous writer, a bubbly party to the sound of a famous DJ, beautiful dancers handpicked by Villanelle, the best champagne the world had to offer and hundreds of guests.

And as usual, Villanelle is late for her own event. But when she finally arrives, arrives with a bang, always exuberant, dressed in a tight Comme Des Garçons tuxedo and a sheer black blouse by Simone Rocha, and in each of her arms, a very handsome man and a beautiful woman, probably the reason why Villanelle arrived late at her own event.

Konstantin, her friend and mentor, owner of the publishing company, and Jess, her publicist, look at the whole scene not astonished but exasperated.

A line of photographers frantically shoot towards the writer and her companions, thirsty for scandalous photographs. And Villanelle does not disappoint, posing sensually and provocatively, lightly kissing her companions, before dismissing them in order to pay full attention to the event, which after all is the launch of her twelfth book.

"Villanelle, please, enough with showing off, you're very late, we need to start presenting the book." Jess says between her teeth and visibly annoyed."Calm down, Jess, don't be jealous, the night can continue with you in my bed..." Villanelle says loud enough for some people around to hear, just to annoy Jess a little more.

Konstantin, who has always tried to calm Villanelle's urges, takes her by the hand and guides her to the bar while Jess takes the stage to start presenting the book.

"Don't you think it's time for you to have a little more decency and respect for yourself?" Konstantin speaks calmly while ordering drinks for both.  
“Oh please… I don't need moral lessons. Not today. You know how much I like to have fun, to fuck whoever I want, whenever I want and after twelve best-sellers I deserve this life, in fact, I want this life, I choose this life.” Villanelle says happily as she gulps the first, of many, glasses of vodka martini.

Meanwhile, Jess begins her introduction.

After the book’s presentation, Villanelle poses with Jess for some photos and of course she takes full advantage of the situation by having some liberties with her hands, much to the publicist discomfort.

"Relax Jess, you know this is part of the show." Villanelle says in her ear, knowing perfectly well the reaction she provokes in her former lover, leaving her slightly embarrassed.

After the photographers are satisfied, they are alone for a moment and walk up to the bar.

"You have to stop this Villanelle, I told you that what we had will never happen again." and without letting the writer respond, she continues, “I heard you haven't written for months, for a self-proclaimed genius and god send gift to the world, a writer's block isn't easy right? I hope that you hurry up with your writing, your fingers better be working hard on it and not just to be fucking around. Your contract depends on it.”

Villanelle without letting herself being disturbed, steps behind Jess to be able to appreciate her curves and runs deft fingers over her shoulder as she speaks, lowering her tone purposefully,

“Did Konstantin complain about me? Ah Jess, I am all that and I have twelve published books to prove it. Who at 30 has this career? You know perfectly well that I get better with age, in everything I do, you have had enough proof of that. You just need to let go of that anger, I can help you relax...”

Without any of them realizing it, someone approaches and observes the end of their conversation, interrupting,

"Villanelle... Villanelle Astankova?"

"Yes? Autograph? Selfie? Both?" Villanelle asks as she turns to see who it is. In front of her is an amazing sight indeed, minus the clothes she’s wearing, because that body definitely needs to be cover in luxury and not with some boring suit, but skipping that part for now. She is a beautiful Asian woman, of medium height, olive-colored skin, penetrating dark brown eyes, but the hair, the hair is what draws the most attention, full black curls, medium height loose around the shoulders.  
Villanelle loses her breath for a moment and simply knows she needs to run her fingers through that amazing hair. Which is new to Villanelle, the immediacy of it. 

“None of the above, I'm sorry. My name is Eve Polastri, NYPD detective and I need to ask you a few questions.” the detective said direct and firmly while showing them her badge. 

"What did you do this time Villanelle?" Jess asks without any concern at all.  
Villanelle, staring at Eve, just smiles widely, and she is not at all concerned, in fact, she is quite amused by it and now with this stunning woman in front of her, she thinks that her night can only get better.

Detective Eve Polastri has almost a twenty-year career at the NYPD. After a family tragedy that devastated her young life, she decided that this was the path she wanted to take. And she has been quite successful at it and one of the things she loves the most is having the respect and admiration of all her colleagues, that is something she is very proud of. But, now, at 40 years old and countless homicide cases solved, the detective is faced with an unprecedented case.

The woman found dead tonight is not an isolated case. As it happens, a few weeks ago, a man, a 40-year-old lawyer, was found in his office, with a pentagram carved on his back. At the time, the detective in charge did not catch this crucial detail and did not come to the conclusion that Detective Polastri now has.

Both victims were murder by someone that was inspired by two books written by the attractive woman who is now sitting in front of the detective, in the two shades of grey and very cold interrogation room.

“Oksana Astankova, better known as Villanelle Astankova. 30 years old. 12 published books, but what catches my attention is your rap sheet.” Eve starts without taking her eyes off the file in her hands “Resisting arrest, disorderly conduct, theft of a mounted police horse, indecent exposure…” the detective now looks up from the file and finds Villanelle looking at her intently with a wide smile on her lips. _This one is going to make my job harder isn't she?_ , she thinks.

“Ah detective, the horse was burrowed, I wanted to dazzle a young model and I did succeed, if you're wondering. Indecent exposure? Oh yes, it was something I couldn't help myself with. Don't tell me you never had sex in public? It's very liberating and exciting...” Villanelle tries to provoke the detective, leaning forward, ending with "And besides, all the charges against me have been dropped." 

"Ms. Astankova, your exuberant, charming and bad girl attitude, may work with your countless one night stands, but with me, you can leave all that bravado at the door, because this is my job and I am very good at it.” Eve says coldly without losing sight of the seriousness of the situation.

Villanelle is actually very amused by this whole situation and maybe she shouldn't.

While Eve interrogates Villanelle, Kenny and Hugo manage to identify the young victim.  
Amber Peel, social worker and finishing her law degree, daughter of millionaire Alister Peel.

Kenny interrupts Eve in the interrogation room to inform her of the victim's identity. She glances at the additional file that her partner gave her and continues.

"Curious, as all the charges against you have always been dropped, you must have friends in high places." Eve raises her brow at Villanelle and continues, “Amber Peel, social worker and a law student, 26, found dead tonight; Julian Barrat, lawyer, 40, found dead two weeks ago.” the detective describes while showing the victim's head shoots as well crime scene photos.

Villanelle no longer needs to ask herself why she is in that interrogation room, although the present company before her is very pleasant, the writer knows exactly why she is being interrogated.

“As you can see, it seems to me that you have a fan, a crazy murderer, but a fan. Both crimes were taken from two of your books, "I’ll cover your grave with flowers" and "Never ending Hell".

"Hm, sorry, detective, but, you don't seem crazy to me."  
"Excuse me?!" Eve raises her voice and starts to get really annoyed.

"Oh please, "I’ll cover your grave with flowers" and "Never ending Hell" are two of my worst books and you immediately recognize the crime scenes? Only a hardcore fan could recognize it in such detail." Villanelle fires triumphantly while relaxing in her chair.

Eve tries to not pay attention to the writer's teasing and continues,  
"Do any of your fans send you disturbing letters or emails?”  
"Some do, occupational hazards, I guess."  
"Sometimes, in cases like these, murderers try to..."  
"... catch the attention of their idols and object to their obsessions... I know detective." Villanelle completes Eve's thought,

And after a few seconds of silence, "Detective, have anyone told you that you have magnificent hair, I'm truly blown away, it’s mesmerizing really."

Eve doesn't take the bait. "I need you to give me access to all of your fan mail and any kind of gifts that have been offered to you in recent months." the detective finishes getting up from her chair.  
“With pleasure, I can even deliver it to you in person… Ah and detective, can I keep copies of the crime scene photos? I have a group of writing friends with whom I play poker, they will be very jealous to know that I have a copycat.”

Eve thinks that there cannot exist such a great smug, asshole and insensible person on this earth. It is exasperating how Villanelle's childish attitude annoys her and it's only been three hours since they met.  
Eve does not respond to such nonsense and leads the writer to the door. 

Villanelle leaves the station feeling triumphant and with a wide smile on her lips, wonders how she can be more present in this investigation and therefore in the beautiful detective's life. 

Villanelle is on the back of an Uber on her way home and can't shake the excitement she feels for the great night she had; an amazing threesome with a beautiful young couple that she picked up on the hotel lobby a few hours before the release of her twelfth book, a successful and glamorous party and ending in a high note, a trip to the police station where she met the beautiful and intriguing detective Eve Polastri. 

The detective got under Villanelle’s skin like a tattoo and on her short ride to her apartment, she takes out her phone and begins a quick search,  
_Eve Polastri; several reports of some high profile homicide cases, all successfully closed; a recent interview about the NY police department reveals that Eve was one of the youngest women to become a detective at the age of 28; apparently single, no children; not much to see._

It looks like Villanelle will have to work a little hard to get into the detective's life.

When she arrives at her stylish and fancy two bedroom apartment on the top floor of a twenty story residential building with astonishing views of the city that never sleeps, Villanelle goes straight to her office on the lower floor, next to the large living room with ceiling to floor windows and small but very tasteful kitchen; there, she picks up the two books her copycat targeted and that left her in this strange situation.

Villanelle reads and rereads the scenes in her books and with the crime scene photos very much alive in her memory she concludes that both murders are very identical indeed to what she wrote all those years ago. But, there is no connection between the books, they are very independent stories. Why these books, why these scenarios in particular?

It is too late for any logical line of thought, so Villanelle turns everything off on the lower floor and heads up to her room on the first floor. When undressing her tuxedo flashes of olive-colored skin, penetrating dark brown eyes, full black curls, appears before her.  
She can’t take her mind off that beautiful woman and when Villanelle enters the shower, can’t resist the thoughts of running her hands all over the detective’s body and the sensation that Eve Polastri provoked on her is too overwhelming. _This is going to be very interesting,_ is the last thought on the writer's mind when she finally falls asleep.

It is early morning next day, almost 6:30 am when Eve wakes up and begins her daily routine and at half an hour of running on the treadmill, her phone rings, the detective stops the machine and without seeing who it is, “Yes? Eve Polastri speaking...” she says catching her breath.

"Hm... Eve? Why are you out of breath at these early hours? I hope I'm not interrupting a sizzling morning sex…” Bill laughs.  
"Oh Bill please, if I had looked at the caller id, I wouldn't have answered." Eve says immediately but without meaning it. “Calm down… look, do you want to go and have breakfast with your old friend? I'm near your apartment.”

"Of course I do, give me 30 minutes and I will meet you at our usual place."

Eve hits the shower and next puts some clothes on, a simple cigarette black pants, a black button up and a deep blue blazer, simple and practical, it’s professional enough. But there’s two things that Eve never leaves her house without, her father's pocket watch and her mother’s simple gold necklace with a small heart pendant, it’s her tokens.

When Eve arrives, Bill is already waiting for her at their table, committed to finishing crosswords in record time for sure. They greet each other with a tight hug as they always do. Bill, a retired detective, mentored Eve since she was a rookie. He helped her well beyond their profession, he’s like a father to her. 

Bill tells excitedly about his new life as a father, fatherhood after a certain age has curious things and different kinds of obstacles, but this role fits her friend like a glove. 

Eve tells him about her personal life, nothing interesting without any excitement or anyone new for that matter. She clearly is in need of some new challenges in her life, but she tries not to dwell on it because it’s too early in the morning for analyzing her lack of personal life. She moves on and begins to describe the crime scene she faced last night, including a certain writer she had to interrogate.

"Bill, you had to see that woman's posture... I swear to you, I've never seen anyone so petulant and childish." Eve says exasperated.  
"Are you telling me that last night you sat in front of the famous writer Villanelle Astankova, and you survived?" her friend burst with laughter that catches the attention of other customers.  
"Bill, shhh, please don't be like that..."

“Sorry sorry, but this is just too good… did you tell Villanelle that you are a huge fan and you have all her books?! Ahh Eve Polastri, NYPD's fearless, tough as nails detective, faced her favorite writer and is telling me this just like nothing happened?” Bill continues to laugh until Eve kicks him under the table.  
"I didn't tell her, nor will I. And probably I won't even see her again... don't be an ass. That's enough talk for today, I need to go to work and you have a baby to look after."

They say goodbye with a promise of dinner on the weekend and before going to the police station, Eve returns home to get some things she needs for the investigation.  
One of the perks of living close to work is that she can do a little more daily exercise and Eve is very grateful for that, because it’s not easy getting around in NY. 

When she retrieves what she needs from home, the detective walks to the police station calmly, but her thoughts are on Villanelle again. Eve thinks about how beautiful the woman is, really mesmerizing and she had already seen her on two other occasions, on book releases, but face to face is a totally different story.  
If it weren't for her annoying and provocative attitude, maybe things could be different. Maybe. But life is sometimes ironic, her favorite writer has parachuted into a homicide investigation, even more so, involving her directly and she has to be a totally smug asshole. _Well, if only_... Eve thinks as she walks into the precinct.

When Eve enters the 3rd floor of the police station, Kenny and Hugo are chatting in the break room drinking their first coffee of the day.  
When they see the detective arriving and sitting at her desk with a small travel trolley at her feet, they hurry up and go to meet her,  
"Good morning Detective Polastri, did you sleep well after that exciting interrogation with the famous, hot and seductive Villanelle Astankova?" Hugo teases her with a wide smile, while Kenny curiously peeks into the trolley that Eve has begun opening up on her desk.

"Good morning detectives, less annoying talk please and let's get to work, because that's what we're here for, not to appreciate my sleeping habits."  
“One, two, three….. at least eleven books, all by Villanelle. Why did you bring them? These two murders were taken from two books, not all of them.” Kenny questions with one of the books in his hand.

“Eve, please, don't tell me this is what we're going to do, read all of them? Are there no film versions or summaries?” Hugo looks incredulous at the task ahead of him.  
“That's right, you two are in charge of browsing through all Villanelle's books. At the moment they are our greatest source of information. I need you to take notes of everything that seems connected to our murders."

Hugo takes one of the books and looks at the curious inscription on it, _From the personal library of Eve Polastri_. And now, laughing “Eve, are you a big fan of Villanelle? Obsessed much? Oh, this is going to be so much more interesting.”  
  
“I'm just a fan... of the genre, crime and mystery. Is there a problem with that?” Eve tries to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah, of course, the genre... that's why you're blushing." Kenny makes a point of making fun of her while picking up three books and sitting at his desk.  
“What are you, twelve? Come on, let's get to work.” the detective ends the conversation, sitting down and turning on the computer and starts taking notes and organizing her thoughts to start the investigation.

_These crimes were apparently committed by the same person. A copycat with a likely link to the author. A fan with the illusion of having a special relationship with Villanelle. Wants to draw attention to something? is the suspect looking for attention, fame? Or does he doesn't have a reason at all?_

_The suspect murdered two people by copying crimes scenes written in fictional scenarios. It is probably a person with chronic mental health problems. First, we need to analyze the books and fan mail.  
_  
_The answers we are looking for will be there, because whoever has committed these crimes, had read Villanelle's books and may be about to commit another crime. We need to be quick with this._

As Eve writes in her notebook, her thoughts are interrupted by her phone ringing, _unknown number._

When Villanelle wakes up, the first thing she does is grab her phone by the nightstand to call Jess, in order to ask her publicist to pack her fan mail in the next two hours, because she's going to pick it up.

"Villanelle, what happened last night at the police station, for you to be asking me for fan mail, at these early hours? You know how many they are? A lot. And that takes time." and now, Jess shows some concern.   
“Oh nothing special, I have a copycat. Two people were murder inspired by my books and the police wants my help.” the writer says calmly and proudly.

“V, please, this should be the first thing you should have told me… damn it, do you know the shit show we are about to face with the press?? We have to prepare a statement, right now.” says the publicist, completely annoyed. “And you are proud, right? You’re loving it… and I bet you’re loving even more that is a beautiful detective leading the investigation right?” Jess finishes off. 

"Yes, I'm not going to hide the satisfaction this is giving me, but the most important thing is to be able to help the NYPD find the killer." Villanelle says without much conviction in her voice as far as helping the police goes, because what she really wants is to help the detective out of her clothes, but she’s not going to give her publicist that satisfaction. 

Villanelle ends her call with Jess with the promise of picking up the fan mail from Cassiopeia offices in two hours.

Her next call is to Konstantin to arrange a late lunch and give him the heads up about the murder investigation.  
The last call before jumping out of bed is to the Mayor, one of her friday night poker usual guests, and who curiously, is a personal and dear friend of Carolyn Martens, captain of the precinct where Eve Polastri works.

After getting what she needed from the Mayor, Villanelle jumps out of bed invigorated and extremely in good spirits and quickly starts her daily routine. 

After a very hot shower and exhaustively treating every inch of her silky skin with the most expensive beauty creams, Villanelle dresses up to impress, as usual, pairing a beautiful polka dot blouse with a yellow pleat trousers tight at the waist and thighs with a slight float down the legs. _Beautiful_ , she says to herself when she catches her reflection in the mirror.

As she prepares to leave the house and with Uber already waiting, she picks up the phone again and notices that she has a new message, from the Mayor, with a phone number on it, that leaves her with a wide and bright smile. She dials the number and waits. 

"Yes? Eve Polastri speaking.”

Villanelle takes a deep breath, trying to maintain a neutral tone,   
"Detective, how good it is to hear your voice. I hope you had a good night sleep after our very interesting conversation."

Eve didn't even needed two seconds to figure out who was on the phone, that hoarse russian accent could only be from one person. But how? Only a few people had this number.

“Villanelle? How did you get this number?" the detective asks visibly annoyed.  
“Oh Eve, I have a lot of influence in this city and important friends, remember? But, don't be upset, I can feel it in your voice. It doesn’t matter how I got your number, what is important is the reason why I am calling you." 

"Ok, go on then, what do you want?”

"I don't want anything, at least for now, but I do have something for you... I'm currently picking up all my fan mail and I’m going to deliver it to you in person."

At that, Eve stops to think before speaking, because she actually needs those letters, but on the other hand, she was not expecting this call, nor did she even thought of seeing the writer again.  
Despite being professional, this is her job, which she takes very seriously and nothing could put that at risk, even more so in an investigation as important as this one, but deep down she has a slight fear of what the writer provokes on her... and with that in mind, Eve finally says in a less annoyed tone,

“You don't need to deliver the letters in person, you certainly have more important things to do, but I do appreciate the gesture."

"Yes, my life is very busy and I do have very important things to do, but for you detective, everything is less important and can wait. I'll be at the precinct in two hours or so. See you soon." Villanelle says without giving Eve time to answer and simply hangs up.

Eve, incredulous, drops the phone on her desk and heads for the break room... Coffee, she definitely needs more coffee, black, strong and without sugar. It will be a long and stressful morning. That woman is going to be so annoying and at the same time so charming… ugh, she already knows it because it only took three hours last night to realize how much Villanelle affects her with that show she puts on. 

Eve calmly drinks her coffee while thinking of the day ahead. She goes back to her desk and looks around her, Kenny and Hugo are still immersed in Villanelle’s books and taking notes. Eve makes a practical decision and reserves one of the precinct rooms for this investigation only.

After a while she takes her father's watch out of her blazer pocket and places it carefully on the table next to her notepad, and absently counts the seconds, the minutes, until she hears a murmur in the police station and when she turns to see what's going on, there she is, heading towards her, in a room full of detectives and all somewhat awed by the dazzling sight in front of them.

 _My job is going to be very difficult indeed,_ Eve mumbles to herself as her eyes never leave Villanelle until she is only two steps away,

"Hi Eve."

"Villanelle, as I told you on the phone earlier, you really didn't have to come... even though I appreciate the gesture, I-… Where is the fan mail that you promise to bring over?" Eve asks when she notices that the writer has nothing with her.

"But, you see, detective, I needed to come..." Villanelle smiles as she speaks and leans towards Eve "... and the fan mail is with a young policeman who promptly assisted me when I arrived a few minutes ago, he must be going up at any moment."

"Villanelle Astankova, it is a pleasure to have you at my precinct... our friend the Mayor called me early today." Captain Carolyn Martens appears behind them and interrupts their chat.

Eve finally realizes the meaning of influential and important friends and how the writer got her personal phone number. _Sneaky._ The detective understands now what Villanelle is trying to do, and if it depends on her it won't happen. The writer turns slowly to face the Captain and greets her with a warm and firm handshake.

“Ah Captain Martens, the pleasure is all mine. Our dear friend the Mayor had only amazing things to say about you and your detectives.”  
"Oh how nice of him, but, let's talk more in private, please." Carolyn gestures towards her personal office.

Eve, incredulous, looks at all of it with growing irritability and suspicion, which she can hardly disguise. But, tries not to get too much affected by it because she has to focus on work, she walks to Kenny and Hugo.  
“Boys, enough of staring at her, don't you have work to do? Have the results of lab analysis arrived yet? ”  
"Just now, but it’s a dead end, there are no fibers, DNA or fingerprints. In both crime scenes." Kenny says as he reads the report.

"Our suspect is careful." Hugo thinks out loud.  
"What about a connection between the victims, what did you find?"

"Apart from your new friend, who is currently in a very interesting conversation with our Captain... nothing." Hugo smiles at Eve.

“I honestly don't know what she's doing here. Can you believe the Mayor called Carolyn personally asking for my personal phone number? The audacity...!” the detective tells her partners without taking her eyes off the captain's office, where she can see Villanelle's flawless profile.  
"Hm, it looks like you have a fan." Kenny murmurs as he picks up another file. 

Eve does not respond to their innuendos. But she is really intrigued and annoyed by the fact that Villanelle is at her workplace and talking to her Captain in private… and they didn't knew each other until today. Whatever it is, the detective is sure she won't like it.

When Carolyn and Villanelle end their private meeting, the Captain asks Eve to join them.

“Detective Polastri… Ms. Astankova, offered to help personally with the investigation, since these crimes involve at least two of her books… I think she has a deep insight over this, and I decided to accept her help. Villanelle will accompany your investigation daily. You are going to work together on this.”

Eve can't hide her exasperation and realizes that Villanelle is looking directly and intently at her.

“No, Captain, I can’t accept this. She is a civilian, she can’t be involved in a criminal investigation of this relevance. It's a very high profile case. It's one thing to give us access to fan mail and give us depositions... But it's completely unacceptable to allow her to follow me like a shadow! No, please."

“Oh detective, you see, this is my payment to our beloved city, who has given me so much. It's the least I can do. You can use me as you see fit. I'm at your service… who knows, you might even like it.” Villanelle does not miss the opportunity to prod the detective.

Eve does not respond to her provocation and open and blatant flirting. The detective tries again, pleading to her captain, but in vain. Carolyn dismisses both. Eve and Villanelle leave the room in silence, side by side, but only for a few seconds, the writer with a smirk turns to look Eve in the eyes,

"Come on detective, we have a lot of fan mail to read."  
Eve just nods her head completely defeated by the situation and starts walking towards the room where she has everything ready to start analyzing the big stack of letters that fill the large desk. 

"Ah thank you Villanelle for the precious assistance you are going to give us, it is very generous of you..." the writer says sarcastically as she walks behind the detective.

Eve suddenly turns to face her,

“Look, whatever you are trying to do, meddling in my investigation, it will not work… just forget it! And if you're going to stay, it's better for you to keep your childish self at the door, leave that for other people!” the detective almost yells it out and Villanelle just stares at her, so intensely that forces Eve to look away. The moment passes and both enter the investigation room. 

Eve and Villanelle are seated on opposite sides of the table, surrounded by a stack of letters already read and still many others unread placed in boxes scattered around the room.  
Two hours have passed since they began reading fan mail thoroughly.  
Every single word counts, they can’t afford missing anything important. Both have remained silent with Villanelle's occasional more intense look at Eve, which the detective makes a point of ignoring.

Kenny and Hugo are still at their desks reading the books and taking notes. Life goes on at the police station, with detectives engaged in their investigations, phones ring constantly, people coming and going. A seemingly normal day. But, it is not normal at all, when Detective Eve Polastri, control freak by nature, faces a situation that is beyond her control.

She’s extremely professional and has an excellent reputation among her colleagues, but at the moment, she is almost derailing, and tries not to be affected by Villanelle Astankova, which is very difficult for her.  
After all, Villanelle is the author that Eve admires the most and the writer does not even imagine how her books have always kept the detective company over the years. Villanelle’s books are an escape for the detective.

Life has not been easy for Eve. She’s very proud of what she became, especially being a woman, an excellent detective in this life where men usually stand out; Eve carries the burden of the tragedy that took her mother away from her and left her father wrecked, unable to face life again;

She even got through a divorce after only a few months of marriage, they were very young and realized that they had made a mistake. The only thing she kept from that relationship was her name, because, well, she always liked how it sounded. More downs than ups in the detectives life. And one of her favourite stress reliefs, besides her sports activities, is reading.

Eve likes to read, simply to shut down the world around her... And Villanelle's books are not masterpieces, they have good depictions of murder scenes, Villanelle surely does her research, but they are still fiction, there are best sellers because of what they achieve, light reading and pure entertainment, fictional crime and mystery. Most nights, it’s only Eve, a glass of wine and a book.

Villanelle's words have been her company over the years, and she’s not even thinking about confessing all of this to the writer. That’s the last thing Villanelle is going to hear from her. She's already so smug and childish, imagine if she knew this about the detective's life.

But, Eve, can’t get away from Villanelle’s gaze anymore and interrupts the piercing silence between them,

"Yes? What is it?"

“Hm. Nothing. I think it's cute how your brows furrow when you're focused on reading… I mean it's cute really, but if we were playing poker, it would give you away.”

The detective sighs, “Can I ask you something? And don't be a dick...” the writer nods giving Eve permission to ask whatever she wants,

“Why are you here? I’m sure you are not interested in the victims or their families. And don't tell me you're here to pay a supposed debt to the city of NY because we both know that's a lie. And I have a feeling you don't care about someone using your books as an inspiration to commit murder. So, why are you here?”

Villanelle considers the detective question for a few seconds and without taking her eyes off her,   
“Besides your excellent company… I'm here for the story. Why those people? Why these murders? There is always a story, there is always something that connects everything and everyone that gives meaning to events.” the writer looks around, takes another letter and continues,

“But, there’s more… you for example. Under normal circumstances you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be a detective. Something happened in your life. Your way of speaking and accent tells me that you are upper-middle class, you went to college, probably a good one, you're very intelligent and intuitive, you had several options, better and more socially acceptable career options, and yet, here you are, in this police station, in a hard and stressful work.”

Eve looks away, gets up, puts her hands in her pockets and leans against the door, visibly uncomfortable with Villanelle's words.

“... and, something happened to you. You are hurt, somewhat damaged by life. Something happened, not to you directly, but, to someone very close, a crime probably. And the way you found to deal with it, was getting you into a profession like this. And that, detective, that's why you're here... As you see, the story is what interests me the most and we all have one.”

“Hm, nice trick really... do you also do card or balloon tricks? But, don’t think you know me because of everything you’ve just said.”

Villanelle does not take her gaze off Eve, but from the detective facial expression, she knows that she is most definitely correct in her analysis, but, she does not insist, for now anyway. 

"Last box detective, do you want to do the honors?" Villanelle stands next to Eve and nudges the box.  
"No. You can have a go, I need another coffee. I'll be right back."  
Eve needed a good excuse to get out of Villanelle's orbit for a while, and as she heads for the break room, she feels the writer's gaze. It's quite disconcerting.

Kenny joins her, "So how's the reading session going?"  
"Bad. No clues at all… and she is unbearable. Your mother really pulled the rug under me. You didn't know about it, did you?

"Me? Do you really think the powerful and ruthless Carolyn Martens tells me anything? If it were for her, I wouldn't be here, you know that, and if it weren't for you, I would be in some precinct in the middle of nowhere.” Kenny shrugs resigned.

Eve just nods. He's right, the Captain never wanted her own son to work with her, but she always liked him, always saw his potential to become an excellent detective, so she put some pressure on Carolyn to keep him around and as soon he completed his training, Eve took him under her wing.  
Eve is for Kenny what Bill was for her.

Eve finishes her coffee and returns to the investigation room where Villanelle is in a very loud and cheerful chat on the phone. When she enters, the writer does not hang up and makes a point of putting on a little show for Eve, walking around the room at a slow pace, swinging her hips. Eve really tries not to stare, but it’s quite impossible. Villanelle is a stunning woman and knows perfectly well how to use this to her advantage.

When she finally hangs up, she turns smirking, and when Eve doesn't look away, “Hm, do you like what you see?" Eve feels herself blushing and tries to hide it by picking up the last box from the floor. 

"Ok, let's continue, we need to read these as quickly as possible. I know there’s some clue here somewhere."  
Villanelle sits quietly, but this time, closer to the detective.

After a few minutes, "I think this is it, in fact it can only be it." Eve says excitedly, turning the letter so Villanelle can see it.  
It's a single sheet with several drawings, almost childlike, but disturbing. It shows crime scenes, flowers, pentagrams, human forms. Villanelle widens her eyes, nodding "And now, what’s next?"

The letter went immediately for forensic analysis to lift fingerprints off of it. But, unfortunately with overwork, tecs can’t guarantee any result in the next 24 hours, which for Villanelle is not acceptable and she definitely won't wait that long and decides to take care of the matter in the best way she knows how, collecting favors from her influential friends.

After a short call, she joins Eve, Kenny and Hugo, who were discussing another leads, looks triumphant at them and announces,  
"In two hours we will have the forensic analysis results."

Eve really wants to strangle her, “What did you do Villanelle?? You cannot use your influence to get ahead of all other cases! Do you see all these detectives in this room? They are all waiting! You are here for a few hours, we are here every day!” the detective is visibly exasperated, but Villanelle just loves how affected Eve is,

“Oh detective, don’t tell me you’ve never crossed a line, you always stop at the red light, you never tried to outsmart the IRS? How do you have fun anyway? You can't take life so seriously... you need to spend more time with me, I guarantee you, it will be worth it.” Villanelle lowers her voice a bit, but it only makes Eve angrier, and Kenny and Hugo are laughing hard, they are really loving their banter. 

Eve just gives a very disapproving look at her partners, enough for them to turn around and look for something else to do.  
And when she looks at Villanelle again, "You know I have a loaded gun on me, don't you?"

As Villanelle prepares to answer, another detective interrupts them to tell Eve that another body has been found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> Chapter two next sunday.  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

  
While Eve receives information about the newest crime scene, Villanelle makes a phone call,

"Don't worry your pretty little head about this..." she says to Konstantin.

“How can I not? Are you aware of the repercussions of this in your career, with book sales? We just published your new book! and on top of that, you had to get involved in the investigation, are you insane?!” he shouts worried.

"I don’t have time to have lunch with you today, but, we can have dinner and I'll tell you everything, I promise... Oh and Konstantin, don't forget, there’s no such thing as bad publicity." Villanelle ends the call without letting him say anything else.

Meanwhile, Eve is ready to go to the crime scene and don't have the patience for her shadow to tag along. 

“Hugo, I need you to stay here and follow any other possible leads. Kenny you are coming with me.” says the detective to her partners as she walks to the elevator.

“Hey, wait for me...! Detective, wait!” Villanelle shouts, running after Eve, trying to keep her from leaving.

Eve ignores her, enters the elevator and chuckles, clearly enjoying seeing the author making a sprint towards her. Villanelle manages to enter the elevator just in time, leaning on a wall, panting, catching her breath.

After a 20-minute ride, in total silence, they arrive at the crime scene, a sports center. 

Eve recognizes the woman standing next to the side of the building. Elena, NYPD coroner, is wafting for them.

"Hey babe, long time no see, I've missed you in our karaoke nights." the coroner smiles and greets Eve. The two, catch up, exchanging a few words.

Meanwhile, Villanelle enters the building, approaches the pool, where she sees the body. A woman, dark hair, floats on her stomach. She is dressed with a long, yellow dress and a tiara is visible on her head. but the most impressive and chilling detail, a knife is stuck in her back.

Villanelle swallows, and doesn't need to think twice about it. She wrote that scene in her book "Death of a princess".

Despite not being concerned about the publicity that this will bring her, she feels something she was not expecting. Guilt. It was her words, her books, that inspired this psychopath to commit these atrocities. Three innocent victims, killed by "her dark mind". It is not something that she was expecting, this feeling is totally foreign to her.

Eve approaches, seeing Villanelle distant, deep in her thoughts, she says nothing, just stares at her. _Her gaze fixed on the victim, brows furrowed, hands in pockets...maybe guilt? No, it can’t be, not from her._ Eve thinks to herself, when Villanelle turns to her,

"One more victim, one more book." she says slowly and with a resigned look.

“I already have the woman's identity. Kasia Molkovska. She lives in the building next door, the cleaning crew who found her, recognized her, apparently she swims here every other day.” but Villanelle says nothing and settles her gaze on the victim's body again.

While Kenny and Eve gather witnesses and other possible pieces of evidence, the victim is removed from the water and placed on her stomach near the edge of the pool. Elena approaches and begins to examine the body. A few minutes later she notices a woman beside her, who she doesn't recognize, and gives her a disapproving look.

"Oh Hi, sorry if I'm distracting you... Villanelle Astankova, I'm consulting, helping with this case.”

“Hm… Villanelle the author?” Elena raises her eyebrows surprised at this new development. Since when has Eve allowed anyone to follow her around? 

“Okay, I wasn't expecting this… Elena Felton. Medical examiner. I love your books by the way, you have a good eye for details.” she introduces herself when Eve clears her throat behind her, 

“Villanelle, please don't get in the way, you're just here to watch... Elena, do you know the cause of death yet?”

"It wasn't stabbing." she says without taking her eyes off the body.

“How can it not be, I think it is hard to miss that huge knife on her back, don't you think? Do you want to explain to me how the cause of death was not stabbing? ” Eve looks in disbelief.

Villanelle's eyes go wide with excitement and she can't keep herself quiet, even though she knows the detective doesn't want to hear anything she has to say,

“The visible lack of blood around the wound, is a clearly indicative that she was stabbed after death, and I don't think she was drowned either, there is no foam around her mouth... and yes, she was in the pool, but, this kind of traces are still present in the body even in water.” the writer concludes triumphantly.  
"Hm, you're good, really good." Elena smiles impressed, unlike Eve who is just annoyed.

"Apparently, another staged crime, just like the others."  
"Yes. Probably. Thank you for your valuable information... please come with me.” Eve pulls Villanelle by her arm.

“When I told you not to get in the way, that includes staying silent and just watching...” the writer tries to interrupt, but unsuccessfully “... if you try to dig your way into my investigation more than necessary, believe me, that I will do everything to stop you from being my little annoying shadow, I assure you." Eve speaks harshly.

“Okay, fine, I promise..." Villanelle throws her hands in the air "... I will try not to get too excited and disturb your investigation… Oh and as you may have noticed, the color of the dress is different from the one on my book. and, by the way, do we already know if there was a connection between Amber and Julian?”

"Yes. I noticed the dress, in the book it was blue, but for now that is not relevant... and no, there’s no connection between the other two victims, as far as we know.”  
"And motive, do we have one?"

"Our suspect is a serial killer, a copycat, do you think he needs a strong motive?" Eve says to her while answering her phone.

"Yes, Hugo, tell me, any news on..."  
“Eve, tecs found fingerprints on the letter. We've got him... Dom Wolanski.”

After obtaining a court order in record time, the detectives speed through the city, to the suspect's house.

When they arrive, Eve forces Villanelle to wait in the car, it is too risky for a civilian, and besides, the detective has much more to worry about than her shadow. The recon team goes ahead of them and when clearance is given, it's Eve, Kenny and Hugo’s turn going up to the suspect's apartment.

“Dom Wolanski… open the door! NYPD!” Eve knocks at the door... tries again, and still no response, and on the third time, Hugo and Kenny break down the door.

When they enter, there is deadly silence, apparently no one is home.

They carefully scan the place with weapons drawn until they reach a room with a door ajar, and what they find there is chilling and macabre.

The entire division is covered in newspaper articles about the murders, magazine clippings and newspaper stories and interviews of Villanelle, on a shelf, all her books, some more than a copy, and all widely read, with folded sheets, notes and somewhat childish drawings, identical to those found in the letter who lead them there. In a corner of the room, a small altar to Amber Peel, with photographs of the young woman. 

_It’s our killer!_ Eve mumbles to herself. 

Hugo, draws Eve's attention to the closet in the room, and what the detective sees is unbelievable.

Photos, countless photos of Villanelle, some from magazines, but others, clearly taken with a long-range lens camera and without the author noticing it. In addition to finding the killer, they discovered a stalker. 

"Wow, that's creepy." Villanelle says behind Eve.

“I told you to stay in the car, why don't you ever do what I ask? You can't be here!” the detective tries to make the writer leave the apartment, but is quite unsuccessful.

"Hey, guys, here... you need to see this." Kenny yells from the bathroom. And what they discover is yet another crucial piece of evidence to frame Dom. The younger detective has a white, bloody shirt with two bullet holes, in his hand.

“Amber's shirt. Apparently our suspect keeps trophies... Elena called me on our way here, with Ms. Peel's autopsy result, two point blank shots in the back, so it's more than likely that the shirt is hers.”

The detectives continue to look for evidence in the house, leaving nothing left unturned, and in the garbage can, Hugo finds a .22 caliber gun, probably the murder weapon. 

But suddenly, they hear a strange noise, _thump, thump, thump..._ Everyone turns on high alert and with their guns drawn, go towards the noise, _thump, thump, thump_... it comes from the hallway closet. 

Eve approaches it, with Villanelle close behind her, and opens the door in a quick movement.

The suspect, Dom, shakes himself back and forth against the closet wall, and whispers repeatedly, _get out of my house, get out of my house..._

A few hours later, at the police station, Captain Carolyn Martens and Villanelle, stand in the observation room, while looking at the disturbing scenario that takes place at the interrogation room, Dom is closed off in his own world while repeating something imperceptible, shaking himself back and forth.

Eve is with him, but she can't get him to say anything about the crimes and the whole scene they found at his house. She gives up and joins Villanelle and Carolyn.

"As you can see, he is not talking, we maybe have to try to get through him in a different way, because as you may have read in his file and in his medical record, he was diagnosed with some kind of pervasive developmental disorder..."

"Well, that may explain his fixation with me and Amber Peel."

"Yes indeed, and besides, Ms. Peel was his social worker, she accompanied Mr. Wolanski's case." the captain intervenes.

"And in the medical record it’s also indicated that he was taking a lot of anti-psychotics." Eve adds.

“So, detective, it seems that your profile was correct. Psychological disorders, doped on drugs, limited intelligence and with an illusory fixation with our famous author.” Carolyn finishes while her eyes never leave the suspect.

“But, that's it? The investigation ends here? There has to be something else behind these crimes.” the writer inquires.

“What were you expecting? The evidence is clear and leaves no margin for error. Everything found in his apartment points directly to the murders. And Amber Peel was a social worker... closed case. Eve, please, call someone from the legal department to be his lawyer.” Carolyn looks at Eve and Villanelle and then leaves the room.

Villanelle is lost in her own thoughts. It cannot be, this is way too easy. In a book it would never work, the reader would not believe it.

Eve with nothing more to add, walks up to her desk to make some phone calls.  
Villanelle, still wrapped in her thoughts, follows the detective and sits down beside her.

“Don't you have anything else to do? It is late, shouldn't you be in some bar throwing yourself at some young thing?” and with that Villanelle comes out of her trance,

“Oh detective, please, don’t be jealous. You know, I happen to have plans for dinner, but, if you prefer, I'll cancel everything and we'll have a drink. Just you and me.” the writer leans over the detective's desk, closing in Eve's face dangerously, who doesn't look away.  
"If you weren't so annoying, maybe I would let you enjoy my company." Eve teases Villanelle without moving an inch, drinking in her strong perfume.

Villanelle cannot hide her satisfaction, but doesn't allow the moment stretch any longer, gets up and heads for the elevator, leaving the detective a little breathless. And when the elevator doors open, she spins in her heels and sees Eve looking directly at her, making her let out a satisfying smirk.

Villanelle arrives home and changes to more comfortable clothes and starts to prepare dinner.  
On her way home she called her friend and told him to meet her at home instead of a restaurant.

She had a long and very eventful day. Konstantin should be arriving soon; she pours herself a glass of wine, puts on mellow music and goes into the kitchen, she's going to make a delicious, yet simple, creamy vegan mushroom fettuccine.

Meanwhile, her old friend buzzes in, and Villanelle with her glass in hand opens the door with a bright smile. Konstantin gives her a suspicious look but doesn’t say anything, just follows her into the kitchen and pours himself some wine. 

"So, tell me, how was your day?"  
Villanelle is still finishing the fettucine, “Hm. I have two words for you… Eve Polastri.” the detective's name sweetly rolls out of her lips.

Konstantin gives her a disapproving look, he already knows where this is going, and he doesn’t like it at all. Villanelle tends to be chaotic in her private life with numerous relationships and never settling for just one person.

They already talk about it several times, he and Jess are tired of cleaning up her messes and scandalous affairs.  
“Oh please, don't give that look. Besides from having the pleasure of accompanying the beautiful detective, you can’t really imagine the crazy day I had...”

And while serving their dinner, Villanelle describes to him all the events that led to Dom's detention.  
“So, that was it? Seriously? It doesn't make a lot of sense. Look, the suspect doesn't leave fingerprints at the crime scene or any other kind of evidence, he’s careful, but he does send you fan mail where he leaves prints?” Konstantin sips on his wine.

“Yeah, that's what I thought. It doesn't make sense, but it seems that the detectives needed a quick conviction, for them the case is practically closed, now it passes on to the district attorney."

“There has to be something else here. Look, If you were to write it, I'm sure that there will be a twist somewhere... and think about that kid, from what you told me, he is mostly harmless.”

"Hm. Yes, you're right, and if it would be me, I probably would frame the kid, who already has a shitty and unstable life, it would be so easy to blame him."  
"Well, yes, indeed, too bad this is not one of your books.”

Before leaving, Konstantin gives a serious warning to Villanelle,  
“Please, be careful with this woman. She’s a detective. You've to think this through, is it really worth it? I don’t want to see you get in trouble with the NYPD, just because we can’t keep it inside your pants. Don't be naughty, promise me.”

"I... I cannot promise that I will not be naughty." Villanelle laughs and points a finger mocking him.

Konstantin sighs and leaves her apartment without saying anything else.

Meanwhile, at the precinct, Kenny and Hugo are tidying up the investigation room, putting photos, reports and notes in a box. Eve looks again at the file on the suspect. Dom spent years getting in and out of the system, he doesn't seem to have had the proper medical treatment.

Not until Amber Peel picked up his case and tried to put the troubled young man in a right path. The notes in the file indicate that she got him a job, flipping burgers at some dinner. It looked like he was stable. Why now?

Hugo takes the box and puts it on Eve's desk, "Well, one less problem to solve, this is no longer our concern, it's the district attorney turn now."  
"Yes. You are probably right. Leave the box there, I'll take care of it tomorrow morning. It's late, let's go home.”

Villanelle barely slept that night, she couldn't shut down, she couldn't help thinking about Dom and everything that happened during the day, so she got up early and headed for the police station before Eve arrived. The 3rd floor was still shrouded in silence. Villanelle sits on Eve's desk and checks the box with all the evidence and files of the murders.

She takes the files out and rereads them, half an hour later, she’s so distracted that she doesn't notice when Eve enters the room,

“Villanelle!! What the hell are you doing here?? And why are you at my desk going through my files??” the detective almost throws herself at the writer while she snatches the files from her hands.

“Ah detective, old writer habits, I like to touch people's things, to know about everything and everyone… but, I'm sorry, I just came here to give you this. It’s a thanking you gift for putting up with me.” Villanelle looks into Eve's eyes as she hands her a package.

Eve raises her brow in suspicion, but opens the gift anyway.

In the box perfectly wrapped with a big red bow, is Villanelle's new book.

"I even wrote a special dedication for you."  
“Hm. I wasn’t expecting that… It’s kind of sweet. Thank you.” Eve blushes slightly and Villanelle notices it, 

"Well, Detective Eve Polastri, it was really a pleasure to meet you." Villanelle lowers her voice, accentuating her russian accent, approaches Eve and kisses her on the cheek.  
Eve tries to answer something clever, but is completely baffled by Villanelle's cheekiness and sees her slowly walk away towards the elevator.

When she manages to recover from what just happened, she sits down and starts organizing her desk and messy files, and it takes her no more than one minute to realize that some files are missing. Eve has no doubt about what happened to them, _Oh no, she didn't! I'm going to kill her!_

Villanelle, shamelessly, stole some files and photos from the Dom Wolanski case. Those same files are now open and spread on a wide table in the public library near the police station. The writer, however, called Konstantin to brag about what she did, boldly claiming that she was going to find out what really happened, which earned her a strong reprimand, but without any effect on her whatsoever.

She remained in the library examining files and photos, taking her time with them, taking notes along the way. And as she does that, she doesn't notice that she is about to be interrupted by Eve and two policemen who enter the library room with a loud fuss,

"Villanelle Astankova, you are under arrest for theft and obstruction of justice."  
"And for making you look bad in all of this..."  
"For a moment I thought there was something human in you. I was wrong... Cuff her!"

"Oh wow, bondage, yes please... my safe word is APPLE!" Villanelle smirks her way into being cuffed.

"Don't be nice, she doesn't deserve it!"  
“Hm, but, how did you find me?

"I'm a detective, did you forget?" Eve answers without looking at Villanelle and begins to pack up files and photos, starting with the photograph of the crime scene with Amber Peel's body covered in flowers.

“Oh I really don't believe that. You called Konstantin or Jess, didn't you? One of them told you I was here.” Villanelle screams as she is dragged out of the room, ending with “And by the way, the roses on Amber's body are grandiflora and not hybrid teas… I hope you don’t forget what I just said, because it means that you arrested the wrong person. Dom is innocent.”

Jess and Konstantin arrived at the precinct and were guided to the break room, they’re accompanied by Eve and Captain Martens, and are waiting for Kenny, who went to pick up Villanelle who was in a cell for the past four hours. Maybe she learned her lesson, but probably not. 

"She has always been irreverent and breaks rules wherever she goes. I will not make excuses for what she has done, but, I do thank you for your kindness in not extending this matter for many more hours, and for dropping all charges of course." Konstantin cannot hide his embarrassment, Jess just sighs.

"If it were up to me, the charges would stick and she would face trial." Eve speaks harshly looking at her Captain.

"Yes, I understand Detective Polastri, but I do think this is for the best, I made my decision and it’s final. Charges dropped with no further implications." Carolyn brushes her off. 

"Here it is the mischievous writer and also a thief." Kenny laughs while uncuffing Villanelle and leading her into the room.  
"Thanks Kenny, I'll talk to you later." Eve dismisses her partner.

"Your facilities downstairs could be better, where do I make a formal complaint?" Villanelle says enjoying herself. 

Konstantin gazes at her giving her a strong reprimand and while Jess rolls her eyes, “V, don't you think you're running out of luck? The charges have been dropped, let's go before you get into any more trouble.”

"Yes. It's time for you to leave and I don't want any more interference in the case. Your involvement with our investigation is over, Ms. Astankova.” Carolyn says dryly.

"Ok..." Villanelle throws her hands in the air and looks directly at Eve, "But, you still arrested the wrong man." the detective does not react, but keeps her eyes on the writer.   
Jess takes Villanelle by the hand with Konstantin close behind, as they leave the police station. 

In the car, the publicist notices that Villanelle has that fearless and determined look, "You will not drop this, will you?"

“I can't, I really can't. This is not right and they arrested an innocent boy. He deserves justice. Someone framed him, someone knew about his obsession for me, and they used it to perpetrate at least three crimes, and they will get away with it.”

"Do you think the victims are connected?" Konstantin asks while he doesn't take his eyes off the road.

"These crimes were committed by someone with motive and not from a copycat or serial killer." Villanelle continues, “The police would have already found out if the victims are related. So, no. This looks like someone had a motive for murder one of them and the other victims were to cover up the real target.”  
"V, it doesn't make a lot of sense, how does someone commit two murders to cover up one?" Jess shakes her head.

“That fictional writer's head of yours is already at full speed, right? But, don’t forget, sometimes things are what they seem to be and not what we want them to be.” Konstantin tries to reason with Villanelle. 

“Look, I get what you’re saying, but follow my thoughts,

One death, you look for motive, two deaths, you look for connection, three deaths you look for a person like Dom. And this is how the police think and investigate, so, to get away with a murder, you commit two more and you blame it on a bastard like that boy who will rot in prison for something he did not do.” Villanelle will not drop this even if she is going to get her pretty ass in jail again.

“So, tell me, If that's how it went down, as you said, who of the three victims was the primary target?” Jess asks her.

“Hm. So, the real culprit had to know both his intended target and Dom, and the only person, who knew about his clinical case was Amber Peel... and if the killer knew fairly well Dom to manage to incriminate him, his real target was Amber.”  
"If so, why would anyone want Amber dead?" Konstantin asks as he parks at the underground parking garage of Cassiopeia offices.

"Yeah, that's what I am missing… motive." Villanelle looks at them, thoughtful and concerned.

  
  


Eve looks at the murder board, now empty, where the photos and notes on the Wolanski case were. The detective has a concerned look on her face, and that does not go unnoticed by Kenny,

"Please don't tell me that you are thinking about what I think you are thinking?"  
“Eve, no, no… this is over. case closed. You’re not going to let a fiction writer affect you like that are you?!” Hugo says exasperated.

Eve doesn't even bother to answer, she just picks up one of the boxes and starts taking the evidence and files out. In a few minutes everything is spread out again between the table and the murder board. 

And in fact, what Villanelle said about Dom, about his possible innocence in all of this, had really affected Eve, to the point that the detective started reviewing all the evidence, all the photos, all the reports until she finds something different or not.

"Amber Peel..." Eve points to the young woman in the crime scene photo, as she calls out to her partners, and continues to the other two victims,

“Julian Barret, first victim. was a frequent customer of the dinner where Dom worked.”  
"Amber, Dom’s social worker, second victim..." Hugo continues.

"And the third victim, Kasia Molkovska, who we later learned, took part time shifts at the same dinner..."  
"Yes, and...?" Kenny tries to figure out where his senior detective is going with this.

Eve sighs,

“Okay, we have the evidence found at the suspect’s home, but… the first victim is apparetly an opportunity murder, then, he escalates to a person he knew personally and maintained a relationship with, and finally he goes back to and opportunity murder? Let's face it, it doesn't make sense.”

"Yes, except, as you said, we have evidence and that’s enough for a conviction." Hugo points to the board.

But, Villanelle's words don't leave Eve's mind. It's exhausting really, and she decides to take a break and have some coffee.

_We have enough incriminating evidence in our possession that points to Dom, but there are details that don't quite fit, because if the suspect followed the books as everything indicates that he did, the roses that covered Amber's body are not the same; the color of the Kasia's dress is different and Julian was choked with a tie and not a plastic bag, as described in the book. With those mental health issues and obsessive behavior, Dom would not miss out on these extremely important details._

Eve finishes her coffee and returns to the investigation room, 

“Amber is the key… the other two victims were just a distraction. What else do we know about her? Romantic relationships, friends, family?”  
"As far as we can tell she hasn't had a long-term relationship for quite some time." Hugo looks at the young woman's file, and then asks Kenny, 

"Did you notify Amber's next of kin?"  
"Yeah. Her father, millionaire Alister Peel. Her brother, Aaron, was out of the country.”

"How did he react?" Eve asks the young detective.  
“He was visibly shaken. As he should. Why?"

“No close friends, no boyfriend or girlfriend, she had a rich dad and she chooses to be a social worker? her law degree was yet to finish. Why would someone with that background choose this life?"

Hugo cuts in, “Okay. I already figured out where you want to go next. I'll call the Peel company and let them know that you're on your way.”

Eve will follow this, not just because Villanelle has opened Pandora's box for her, but also because she has a feeling about this and her instinct tells her this is the only way to do it. Because, if Dom is really innocent, she can't let him spend the rest of his days in a prison for three murders he didn't commit.

_But who the hell is the real killer_?

Before leaving the precinct for her meeting with Alister Peel, Eve is called to the morgue by her friend Elena.

"Hey you, what's up, do you have any more news for me?" the detective says while entering the morgue, with a cup of coffee for her friend. Elena is leaning over a body finishing an autopsy and without taking her eyes off what she is doing,  
"Hi babe, is that coffee for me?"  
"Okay, I don't know how you can smell coffee with your nose in a dead body..." Eve grimaces, "But yes, the coffee is for you. What did you mean to tell me that it couldn't be over a phone call?”

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to know how your investigation is going... and what's up with the stunning Russian writer?" the coroner finally takes her eyes off the dead body to see Eve's reaction.  
"Seriously? Did you made me waste my time for this?! Elena I have more to do, I am on my way to meet Alister Peel.”  
"Oh dear, everyone has noticed the tension between you two. Even I deep down in this morgue can feel the sparks all over..." Elena teases her friend.

"Oh please… Shut uuuup." Eve sings songs it to Elena while leaving the morgue. 

Upon arriving at the Peel company, Eve receives a text from Bill, - _So, have you jumped her bones yet?_ 😏

Eve thinks she will probably has try to make new friends since murdering Elena and Bill is out of the question.  
  
While she waits in the lobby the detective takes the opportunity to review her notes and absently arranges her hair in a ponytail.  
"Detective, you have magnificent hair, you should wear it down, always."

Eve quickly turns, and faces Villanelle, who, in the meantime, announces to the receptionist that she has an appointment with Alister Peel.

"Villanelle?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Eve says annoyed.  
“I could ask you the same thing. Did you not close the case? Or, wait, I know, you think I'm right, is that it?” Villanelle leans over Eve with a smug smile.

Eve does not answer, but allows her to accompany her to Peel's office. Villanelle sees the gesture as an olive branch, at least for now. Ultimately, they both want the same thing, to solve this case once and for all.

When they enter Peel's imposing office, on the top floor of the building with wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling glass windows, with a panoramic view over the city, they glimpse a little of the richness in the countless beautiful pieces of art scattered throughout the office, and of standing by the window is a man, late sixties, gray hair, thin, impeccable suit, who greets them and asks them to sit on the long sofa in front of him.

"Detective, I don't know what the NYPD wants more from me, as far as I know, you already have in your custody the boy who killed my daughter."  
"Yes. Indeed, we have a suspect in custody. But, there are some details that we need to be sure of.”

Alister just nods in permission.

“Amber did not have a very ordinary life, considering the fortune at her disposal. Is there anything you can tell us about the fact that she was working as a social worker and had her law degree on pause?”

“From an early age, Amber wanted to do something for others. She saw one of her friends lose her life to drugs, and it affected her immensely. And since then, that has become her priority, not my fortune.”

"Hm. I see. When we look at Dom Wolanski, we realize the great positive impact that Amber has had on his life, that's why this is disturbing me."  
"Why disturbing?"  
"There was no evidence that Dom could do something so violent, especially to Amber, who helped him tremendously."

"Yes, but you did found more than enough evidence to arrest the young man for the murder of my daughter and two other people..." Peel says thoughtfully, but continues, "We were always afraid for her, because of the kind of people she helped. Amber always assured me that she was safe, apparently she was wrong, unfortunately... But, we decided to continue her honorable work. My son and I will, through the Peel Foundation, apply a large part of our fortune to doing what my daughter was most happy about.”

Villanelle, who was absorbed in her own thoughts and snooping around the office, finally speaks,

“Mr. Peel, your fortune is estimated at nearly hundred million dollars, is it true?”  
"I'm not counting. But, it must be around that, let's say I have been lucky over forty-five years of work."

“And you already invested a large part of the money in charities, right?"  
“Yes, in recent years, yes, it is true. It was a decision that came from Amber.”

Villanelle has that glow in her eyes when she is on the trail of something.“  
“Hm. And what happens to your fortune, in case something happens to you?”

Eve tries to interrupt Villanelle, but to no avail.

"Part of the money is untouchable due to foundations and countless companies, but the biggest slice of it, is to my children."  
“Well, now just for your son Aaron... Thanks for your time, Mr. Peel. And I’m so sorry for your loss." Villanelle ends it and leaves the office with Eve behind her.  
  


Eve and Villanelle ride the elevator to the ground floor in total silence, but as they leave the building, the detective needs to know, 

"What was that with Peel?"  
“Hm. I'm hungry, aren't you hungry? In that street corner is a very good dinner that serves blueberry pies to die for. Come on, let me buy you a pie. No funny business I promise.” Villanelle gives her best puppy eyes.

Let's say Villanelle manages to be quite persuasive with that look, and it's not that she'll know, but blueberry pie is Eve's favorite.

At the dinner, they sit at a table by the window at the back of the room and after two strong coffees and a pie shared, Villanelle is visibly satisfied,  
“I told you, didn't I, the best blueberry pie ever, right? At the beginning of my career, I came here often and sat at this same table and wrote all day. Two of my books were written here actually.”

"Okay, but, are you going to tell me now, what was that about with Alister Peel?"  
"He's dying..." Villanelle says dryly while trying to steal the last piece of pie from Eve's plate, which is worth a good slap on her hand followed by a little twist of her wrist.

"Hey hey... stop that! APPLE! APPLE!" and for that, another slap followed, but it only made Villanelle laugh. 

"What do you mean, he’s dying?"  
"Peel was visibly thin, his skin was dull and pale, kind of greyish, and his hair looked weird also. He did not resemble the healthy man like the photos that were all over that office."

"Yes I noticed something was off, but that doesn't mean anything, his daughter just died."  
"Trust me. He’s very sick. You better pull a court order and ask for Peel's medical records.”  
“I guess I can do more than that actually. Let's talk to the one person we still haven’t talked to. Amber's brother.”

Aaron Peel, Alister Peel's eldest son runs a sporting goods import-export company, his office is located in a large warehouse in the industrial area, and by the time Eve and Villanelle arrive, it is in the middle of the day. Very busy, with trucks coming in and out, employees loading and unloading all sorts of products. When they see Aaron, he is clearly arguing with someone on the phone.

Eve introduces herself and asks to talk about Amber's murder in a more private and less noisy place.

"So, detective, tell me, what can I do for you?" Aaron points to the chairs in front of his desk.  
Villanelle stands, leaning at the door, while Eve sits down and calmly takes her notebook. The detective does everything slowly, purposefully. Aaron looks at her in silence but looks unfazed.

“Mr. Peel, I'm sorry for your loss… When was the last time you saw your sister?”  
Aaron thinks about it and takes some time to answer.

“I still haven't gotten used to the idea that she died. I saw her over a month ago at our father's house.”  
“Were you very close? Did you have a good relationship?  
“Detective, you know how it goes, sibling relationships, there is always a problem with something, nothing serious. I loved my sister very much. Everyone adored her. Amber was captivating, adorable, she always wanted the best for others around her.” Aaron says as he gets up and takes a picture of his sister, “I can't believe that kid was able to do what he did. Amber even asked me for a job for him.”

Villanelle asks as she sits next to Eve, "But, you didn't employ him?"

“With his track record, I couldn't do it. I couldn't risk it. But now I regret not giving him a job, maybe things would have been different.”

"Maybe, maybe not... but, tell me something else, how did your sister react when your father told you that he was dying?" Eve casts her trap.  
And it turns out, it works, as Aaron straightens up in his chair, uncomfortable and surprised.

"We were both shocked and very upset. You can only imagine, it’s not something we’re expecting."  
Eve nods and Villanelle looks at her, _confirmation._

But, Villanelle has another plan, as she tries to lure Peel in,  
"Hm, so, your sister was murdered and your father has a death sentence, making all his inheritance at your disposal."

Aaron, gets up again, visibly irritated, looks at both of them, and raises his voice,

“What the hell are you implying?! Is this some kind of bad joke? You already have my sister's killer!”

Eve doesn't let things take another turn, so as not to hinder this investigation.  
  
“Yes, we do have a suspect in custody, but, you know how these investigations go, we have to cover all possibilities, we don’t have the luxury of missing anything. Defense lawyers will find any excuse to divert suspicion from the suspect. You understand, right?”

Aaron just nods and sits down again.

"And one more thing. I'm sorry, but, I have to ask you, where were you the night Amber was murdered?"

"I was traveling on business..." Aaron does not hesitate and shows them his passport, "In fact, I was out of the country at the time of all three crimes."

Eve and Villanelle thank Aaron for his time and cooperation and leave.

On the way to the car, the writer sighs,  
“I can't believe I was wrong in my hunch. It can't be. I could bet my left kidney on it. But, he has a passport and that is irrefutable proof."

Eve looks at her smiling, _how is it this woman is so intelligent and so creative in her books and still does not see what is right in front of her..._

“Oh please, don’t be so hard on yourself. I don’t expect much from you either. After all, you're just a writer, right? Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream on our way to the precinct.” Eve mocks her.

Villanelle stops halfway, her mind doesn't stop, “Hm. Wait… wait.”

Eve lets her gather her thoughts, and after a few seconds they both say at the same time.  
"He's lying!"

“Of course he is, it’s obvious. It is one thing to know for sure your whereabouts for one of the crimes, Amber’s murder. But, for all of them?! On the days of each crime, Aaron was conveniently out of the country? And he had his passport ready to show us? Why does he need alibis for the three murders?”

“So, was I right? Wait, don't say it, there's no need. Of course I was. I am always right. ” Villanelle smirks and Eve rolls her eyes.

  
  


“Speak to me guys, and I just want to hear it if it's good news.” Eve says as she leaves the elevator with Villanelle at a brisk pace behind her.

While making the trip back to the police station, Kenny and Hugo began to comb through everything they could think of about Aaron's alleged trips on the dates of the three murders.

Kenny is still on the phone and Hugo is at the computer and without taking his eyes off what he's doing,

"So, Villanelle, I heard Peel made a fool out of you." the writer gives Eve a disapproving look, "Of course you had to tell them... And I didn't fall for anything, I know I'm right."

"I was on the phone with Peel's credit card company, they confirmed that on that specific dates, one of his cards was used to pay for plane tickets." Kenny tells his partners.

"Perhaps Peel somehow falsified the entry and exit stamps on his passport." says Hugo.

"Or he has a second passport, it would be a lot easier and more effective for a person like Peel." Villanelle interrupts the detectives.

"A second passport is very difficult to get since he's a national citizen, he doesn't have dual citizenship..." Eve looks doubtfully at Villanelle.

“With his money, it's not that hard. And with that he has the perfect alibi, he comes and goes when he wants to.” Villanelle says with no doubt in her mind.

Eve, thoughtful, sits at her desk. _two passports; with the real one, he leaves the country, books an hotel for a few days; comes back with the false passport; commits the murder; and leaves the country again and when he returns, he uses the real one..._

Villanelle stares at Eve, she knows that the detective is solving the case in her head, and after a few minutes in silence,

"I know what you're thinking. I know, it's perfect, isn't it?" Villanelle interrupts the detective's thoughts.

"It's almost impossible to prove..." Eve finally says.

The detective instructs her partners to carefully follow Aaron's every move, they cannot lose sight of him, not now that they may be very close to obtaining definitive evidence to prove that he was the one who killed his sister and two other people.

“And I was thinking that Dom was the problematic one in this whole story. Aaron Peel is a sociopath. He was capable of murdering his own sister because of his father's fortune.” Villanelle says as sitting down next to Eve.

But Eve didn't even hear her, as she is already on the phone to speak to a judge and ask for a search warrant for Aaron's office and home. And after a long exchange of words with the Judge,

"Detective Polastri, I very much hope that everything you just told me is true, because I don't want to risk a judicial warrant and search for the home and office of the son of the powerful and very influential millionaire Alister Peel. If things go south it is your career that will be at risk and not mine...” were the last words Eve heard from the Judge, who had promised her that the warrant would be signed in a few hours. 

  
  


While waiting for the signed warrant, Eve and Villanelle are drinking coffee at the break room, while Kenny and Hugo went ahead to Peel's house.  
“So, this is what the life of a NYPD detective looks like most of the times? Waiting… It’s boring.” Villanelle says as she helps herself to another coffee.

"It's not as glamorous as writing crime and mystery books, I suppose..." Eve shrugs.

"In these last few days shadowing you, I have been thinking a lot about one thing, about your life as a detective. It would be a great story to tell in one of my books." the author says seriously as she follows Eve with her eyes as the detective paces anxiously through the break room, "What? Don't even think about it.”

"Oh Eve, don't tell me you wouldn't like to be my muse?"

The detective opens her mouth to answer, but her phone rings, the warrant is ready and signed. It's showtime.

Hugo and Kenny are waiting for Eve at the corner of Aaron Peel's building.  
"We already confirmed with the doorman, Peel arrived home two hours ago." Kenny informs his partner as he puts on his vest and checks his gun.

"And we received more information, Peel has his up to his neck in company debts and it seems that he got involved with the wrong kind people to try to earn some money on the side." Hugo informs them.  
"Okay, here's the motive we were looking for."

Villanelle watches the detectives talk while still sitting in the car, and when she prepares to leave and join them, Eve, in a swift gesture, handcuffs her to the door and won't let her out.

“Hey hey, you can't do that. I mean, you can, but if you want to handcuff me, you have to buy me dinner first.” Villanelle screams at her.

Eve turns away smiling and joins Kenny and Hugo as they head for the building.

Meanwhile, Aaron Peel is at his home office is destroying documents and file folders about his sister, about Dom, about debts and when he is about to destroy his passport,

“Aaron Peel, open the door, NYPD. We have a warrant!”  
Peel frantically replies, "Okay, just a moment..." as he continues to destroy documents.  
  
In the meantime, Villanelle, exasperated by the situation she is in, tries to remove the handcuffs with a key she stole the day Eve arrested her in the library. She knew that that little key would save her one day. It looks like today is that day.

Eve and her partners are still at Peel's door.

Aaron quickly destroys all documents and files, picks up the trash bag with the destroyed papers and picks up his gun and begins to descend the building's fire escape in an attempt to run away.

Kenny and Hugo break down the door and they enter Peel’s home with their guns drawn, an they see Aaron running away.

Villanelle, with some degree of difficulty and a little contortion of her body, finally manages to use the key and free herself from the handcuffs, and when she prepares to go and join the detectives, she sees Aaron going down the last steps of the building's fire escape, and instinctively without realizing the danger she is in, decides to run after Aaron in an attempt to stop him.

Eve starts descending the building through the fire escape while Kenny and Hugo are already in the elevator down. 

Villanelle runs after Aaron through the slender alley of the building when Eve sees her, "Villanelle, stop right now, he has a gun..."

As if that would prevent the writer from doing anything. It's a risky and irresponsible attitude, but since when did Villanelle back down from a exciting moment in her life?  
_If he kills her, I'll kill her again…_ Eve mumbles to herself.

Villanelle is chasing Aaron when they face a dead end on the alley, Peel turns around frantically and faces the author and points the gun in her direction.  
"Stop right there, don't move!"

Villanelle slows down, panting, but slowly raises her hands. Eve steps behind her with the gun drawn. The writer takes two more steps towards Aaron,  
"Villanelle, stop!" Eve speaks calmly.

"Eve, calm down, everything's under control, isn't it Aaron?" Villanelle does not take her eyes off Peel, who remains with the gun firmly aimed at her.

“Aaron, you got yourself in quite a trouble now, didn't you? Do you know what I think happened? You went to your father and asked him for help, you asked him for money, for him help you with your debts, but he refused, didn't he?” Villanelle says taking another step forward.

"You'd better shut up immediately, aren't you afraid to die?" Aaron says agitated and angry.  
Eve approaches Villanelle keeping Aaron in her sights.

But Villanelle doesn’t stop, “You were furious with your father. You were in despair with his refusal, you were so furious and blind with rage, that you thought the only solution was to punish your father with the death of your sister. You coldly killed Amber, knowing that it would precipitate your father to death even more so after you knew about his illness.”

“He just cared about her. Always her, just her, since we were kids... and I’m his son too, and he refused to help me?!" Aaron starts to get more and more frantic and he waves his gun in front of Villanelle.

“Peel, you better think about this, you have no way out, the streets are surrounded by cops. Drop the gun.” Eve tries to convince Aaron and de-escalates the situation they are in without shedding blood.

Peel is momentarily distracted by the detective, Villanelle sees it as an opportunity, and advances on him, applying all her strength to push aside Aaron's gun and arm, pushing against the wall, Peel struggles and tries to push Villanelle away by giving a elbow to her face, causing Villanelle to take two steps back in a daze, and this is the moment that Eve fires her weapon hitting Peel in the leg causing him to fall to the floor, screaming in pain.

Eve approaches Villanelle, "You idiot, you could have died... give me the handcuffs."

Villanelle, bent over herself, panting and in pain, has no more braveness in her, doesn’t open her mouth to say anything and just gives Eve the handcuffs.

When Aaron is finally taken in an ambulance escorted by the police, Eve finds Villanelle receiving treatment from the paramedics.

"You were lucky, you're just going to have a bruise."  
"Yes, I couldn't bear this face being marked, and it's a beautiful face, don't you think?"  
Eve rolls her eyes.

After a few seconds, “Villanelle Astankova, I cannot say that it was totally unpleasant to have met you.” Eve approaches the writer.

"Likewise, detective."

“Well, it looks like this is it. Don't get in any more trouble please.” Eve takes another step forward without taking her eyes off Villanelle.

“Hm, why don't we go out to dinner? To celebrate the success of this case. We make a good team, you and me, don't you think?” Villanelle says suggestively lowering her voice.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Villanelle." Eve declines the invitation.  
"It's a shame. It would have been a fantastic night, I'm sure of it."

Eve leans over and deliciously approaches Villanelle and whispers in her ear,  
"You have no idea."  
  
Villanelle feels her whole body vibrating but she can't verbalize anything and sees Eve slowly walk away from her, and when Eve turns to look at her one last time, they both smile.

It is late when Eve finally arrives at her apartment. And after stressful days, her body screams at her to relax.  
Eve drops her clothes in her bed and puts a light robe over her naked body, she then prepares a bath with relaxing lavender oils and salts, lights candles in the bathroom, puts on soft music, fills a glass with an exceptional red wine, and picks up her phone, looks at the contact list, and can't stop thinking about Villanelle.

She thinks about everything she has been through in the past few days and what Villanelle made her feel. The attraction between them is undeniable, but everything tells her that is not enough. Villanelle's reputation scares her. Although, _a distraction wouldn't be that bad..._ Eve mumbles.  
When she's ready to get in the tub, someone knocks on the door. Eve tiptoes to the door and when she realizes who it is, she loses her breath and her heart starts racing, but she opens the door anyway,

"Hi Eve." Villanelle says leaning against the door, with her hands in her pockets and when she sees Eve blushing slightly, smirks and looks her up and down shamelessly pausing and drinking the entire length of olive skin in sight.

"I can't stop thinking about you..." Villanelle says in her hoarse and seductive russian accent.

Eve is still unable to articulate a single word.

“You said I had no idea. Show me." Villanelle takes a step forward.

And at this moment Eve loses all her inhibitions and doubts and takes a step forward shortening the space between them,

"You know, I was thinking about you right now, it’s all I can think about... I feel wide awake around you." Eve says in a seductive way and puts her hands over Villanelle's blazer and thugs her lightly just enough to feel her breathing deeply. Villanelle raises one hand to Eve's hair and pulls the hair pin holding it up, making her beautiful curls cascade down.

Eve doesn't wait any longer and flushes her body against Villanelle's, making her moan in surprise... and finally kisses her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> Thank you for reading, for the kudos and comments.  
>  Be safe, take care.  
> _


End file.
